1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved lubrication system for a planetary gear system and, more specifically, to providing a more positive means for insuring adequate lubrication to the critical elements thereof.
2. Field of the Invention
Although planetary gear reducers which include means for selecting high speed or low speed operation are quite familiar and have been extensively used in the prior art, there remains a need for insuring that adequate lubrication is provided for the critical elements thereof. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,791,130; 3,296,895; 3,426,623 and 4,189,960 disclose such planetary gear reducers and, typically, rely on splash lubrication, which is sometimes aided by scoops or baffles, to provide lubrication for the planetary gears and other critical elements.
Generally, other types of power transmitting devices are increasingly being designed to include means for providing lubricating oil under pressure to the critical elements thereof. These systems often include a positive displacement lubrication pump and axial and radial bores in the major shafts thereof to deliver the lubrication oil under pressure to specific areas of concern. However, the general configuration of a planetary gear system in which the planetary gears are mounted outwardly of the main shafts had made such positive provision of lubricating oil more complicated. There remains a need for insuring the same type of positive means for lubrication as exists in other power transmitting devices without relying on expensive and complicated drilling of bores in the shafts and other elements of the gear reducer.